


Cold

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is sick and his roommate Hanns offers to call Barrett to bring him soup and medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid, I only own Hanns

He sneezed, _very_ loudly. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs was heard.  
  
“What are you doing? Are you sick?” a female voice asks.  
  
Neville was curled up on the couch with multiple blankets and a box of tissues. He craned his neck to look at her, red-nosed and teary-eyed. “No Hanns, I’m laying an egg – yes I _am_ sick!” he retorts tiredly.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you want me to call your _boyfriend_?” Hanns teases.  
  
“Who???”  
  
Hanns grins. “ _Wade Barrett_.”  
  
“He is _NOT_ my boyfriend. Can you get me a drink?” Neville says aloud, coughing soon after.  
  
She shakes her head, leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. “Since you’re sick, I’m not going _anywhere_ near you. ‘Cause if you get me sick I’m gonna miss work, roommates _don’t_ get roommates sick.”  
  
Neville mutters something, trying to get comfortable on the couch as he listens to her car keys jingle while she grabs her coat. There was a knock at the door; though he heard her open it without him having to yell at her as he usually did when a package from UPS arrived.  
  
“ _It’s me, it’s me. It’s BNB!_ ”  
  
Hanns rolls her eyes at Barrett, “your boyfriend is sick.”  
  
Neville retorts, though it’s followed by hacking coughs.  
  
“I see that. He’s _lucky_ I brought soup and some cough syrup.” Barrett quips.  
  
“Why? Were you sick too?” Hanns asks.  
  
“Yup, well – _just_ getting over it. So I brought by some extras I had lying around, at least they won’t go to waste.”  
  
He passes by the girl to go see his friend, taking a seat on the couch next to him. Neville scoots away, pulling up the blanket lying on him.  
  
“Y’all be good, I’ll be home around five!” Hanns says, staring at Barrett and Neville. “You guys want anything before I get home?”  
  
“Sure, I’d _love_ Burger King for dinner!” Neville jokes, mostly about her current job.  
  
“I am getting _sick_ of fast food because of this job—“ Hanns sighs.  
  
“Then why don’t you go vegan?” Barrett teases.  
  
Hanns laughs. “I am not sick of them enough yet.”  
  
The taller Englishman gets up, reaching for his back pocket and fishing out his wallet while approaching her.  
  
“Here, just take an extra fifty; go buy yourself dinner before you come home from work. I’ll deal with your sick roommate,” he says quietly, handing Hanns a few twenty-dollar bills.  
  
“You sure?” she asks.  
  
Barrett nods. “I’ll babysit Nevs tonight,” he laughs.  
  
She grins, grabbing her phone before leaving the house. Barrett sighs, going back to the couch.  
  
He sees another one of Neville’s blankets is falling down, and slowly picks it up before tucking it comfortably around the Geordie’s neck and shoulders, making sure Neville was warm. He stares at Barrett, saying nothing.  
  
“You wanna watch a movie?” he asks.  
  
Neville nods. “Netflix is already signed in on the PS4.”  
  
He shakes his head, grabbing the console controller before looking through the movies they could watch. They decided on _Star Wars_ , even though Barrett wasn’t a _huge_ fan of the series.  
  
He thought it was nice to spend time with his workmate, and was able to talk to Nevs about stuff they never usually mentioned around Hanns when she was home from work.


End file.
